Trapped
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: After the show, most of the superstars went straight to their hotel to shower and get some rest. The rest are Stranded; hardyz, maryse, melina, morrison, beth, evan, christian
1. Chapter 1

I just kinda threw this together... I'm not sure if I should continue it or not; it's gotten total make over; it started out being just barely 3 pages

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone (**Maryse, Matt, Jeff, John Morrison, Christian, Evan, Beth Phoenix & Brit, Melina**) in this story

**_Stranded_** [[chapter 1]]

After the show, most of the superstars went straight to their hotel to shower and get some rest. The rest of the wrestlers and divas were: Matt and Jeff Hardy, who weren't in a big hurry to get to the hotel because there was nothing to do; John Morrison, who had taken too long to pack up his things and catch a ride with anyone else, so he stayed behind with the Hardyz; Maryse, Beth Phoenix, and Melina had stayed because they had nothing better to do; and Christian and Evan, who were talking and lost track of time.

The divas were finishing their showers, while the guys were packing everything up. Outside the walls of the now calm arena was a terrible storm.

"You're still packing up?" Jeff said, laughing at his brother and friend.

"Shut up!" They both yelled at the same time.

"John's gotta stop carrying all his make-up everywhere we go." Jeff said, grinning, earning him a chuckle from his brother and a glare from Morrison. "I'm kidding… kinda…"

A strike of lightening struck causing the lights to go out, which sent the Diva's over the edge. The men heard the screams and thought it would be best to check on the girls. It was nearly impossible to find their way to the women's locker room considering the whole arena was bathed in total darkness.

After they finally made their way to the door leading to the women's showers, the lights came back on. The guys were now standing face to face with 3 Divas in only towels. The Diva's screamed again.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?!" Beth Phoenix yelled, glaring at them.

"We heard a scream, and because we are such fine, fellows we decided to check it out." Morrison said, throwing Beth a wink.

She clutched her towel so tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

"Like we'd wanna see you naked anyway…" Spat the Enigma, waving a hand in their direction.

"Why not, Hardy Boy? Are you gay now?" Maryse said, pushing forward to be in the center of attention.

"I respect my women." Jeff said, pushing past the other guys and walking away.

Maryse stood with her mouth wide open; who didn't want to see her naked who wasn't gay? She had been flat out rejected, and that never happened to Maryse.

"I'd like to see you naked." The older Hardy boy said, grinning.

Maryse smirked, "In your dreams." Then stomped back into the girls' locker room. Melina followed her close behind, Beth slammed the women's locker room door shut.

Matt and John laughed, and went to find where Jeff had wondered off to.

-----

Evan was sitting all alone in the bottom seat in the arena, he was thinking about a lot of things. His match tonight, it had been against Christian, someone he never wanted to go against in the ring. But orders were orders and it had to be done. He hoped with all his heart the older man didn't hate him for it… Evan knew he hurt him pretty bad, but it was nothing a few days off wouldn't fix. Christian just hadn't been used to wrestling a high-flyer.

Christian was getting ready to leave when he noticed through the small opening from the main hall into the arena a boy sitting all by himself, his knees up to his chest. He decided to go see what was going on, as he approached Evan he saw him tense up.

"Mind if I sit here?" Christian asked him quietly, pointing to the seat next to Evan.

"Nah, go ahead." Evan said, shaking his head, then burying it in his arms.

When the lights went out, Evan leaped into Christian's arms, shaking. Christian laughed nervously and set him back in his seat. It was quiet for a while until the lights came back on. Evan put his feet to the floor, as if they were glued there.

"That 'Shooting Star' thing you do is pretty cool." Christian said, staring where the ring had been a few hours ago.

"Oh yeah. It is really cool. It takes a LOT of practice to get it right, but all in all, it's completely worth it." Evan replied, a small smile across his face.

Christian nodded, "It's a real crowd pleaser."

Evan nodded back, "Yeah that's what's important…" He opened his mouth but then bit his tongue, and looked at his feet.

"It's good to be a good guy." Christian said, grinning. He looked over at Evan and saw the boy looked distracted and disappointed. "What's on your mind? And what happened to that cute smile?"

He continued looking at his shoes, "It's… Nothing… Don't worry about me… I just… Life's not fair… you know?" He looked straight into Christian's eyes. 'Why's he being so nice? He should hate me… He's just pretending to like me… I don't have a cute smile… He's just trying to catch me with my guard down. Don't get your hopes up, Evan!'

"Evan… Why are you crying? What happened?" He moved closer to the boy, causing Evan to whimper a little.

Evan jumped to his feet and ran off; it was too much for him. He couldn't tell the older man what he promised himself he would.

-----

"Can you believe those guys?" Melina said to Maryse after getting dressed.

"Yeah. I know. They must think we are idiots, I know they were coming to spy, they weren't afraid for us." Maryse said, brushing her long blonde hair. "Then Jeff Hardy, pretending he didn't want to see me naked? Psh. Denial."

"Come on, Maryse. If they wanted to see you naked, all they would have to do is look it up online." Beth spat, shoving past the other two.

Maryse gasped, then smirked "Well, all the magazines I posed for were instantly sold out." She stuck her tongue out and skipped out of the locker room again, Melina trailing behind her.

Beth was glad they were gone; she knew that would get the two out of there. She couldn't put her make-up on in front of an audience, especially those two. She wasn't sure she'd ever get rid of them.

-----

"You seem kinda angry, Jeff. What's up?" Morrison said, exchanging worried looks with Matt. Both were nearly running to keep up with him.

Jeff continued walking, staring at the ground, shaking his head. He ignored the question; listening only to the possible scenarios that filled his head. He'd lost his phone, he and Beth (Brit) had made big plans but he couldn't confirm them without his phone. Tonight was going to be hell and he knew it. Beth would be so worried; he couldn't get in contact with her. She'd think something happen and whenever he made it home, it wouldn't be a pretty sight, at first. She probably thought he was in trouble somewhere, somehow. He couldn't tell his brother and best friend, he felt so stupid. He _just_ had his phone; he didn't know where it could've gotten to.

"Come on Jeff… You can tell us." Matt said, patting his brother on the back.

Jeff jumped, but continued on, saying nothing. He turned into the gym and started pacing. He wasn't leaving this building until he found his phone; his life depended on it.

"Maybe he wants some time alone…" Morrison said, looking at Matt doubtingly. "We'll be in the locker rooms if you need us..." He grabbed Matt's wrist and started pulling him.

"Why are we leaving? What if he needs someone to talk to?" Matt said, panicking.

"I just told him where we are gonna be. If he needs to talk he knows where to find us…" He said calmly, looking at Matt.

"Well…"

Morrison rolled his eyes, "Would you relax? Stop being a suffocating big brother. I'm sure it's nothing. If it were he'd have spoken up. Don't worry so much. It causes wrinkles." He grinned.

Matt rolled his eyes back, but smiled. "Alright. So what're we gonna do?"

"First we need to get the rest of my stuff packed. Then how about we go out to eat; we can even get Jeff something." Morrison said, heading toward the locker room.

"Sounds great! But… you _still_ aren't finished packing?" Matt said, staring at him with big eyes. "You are worse then a woman!"

"Hey now. I was almost done when the lights went out. And if I remember correctly you aren't finished either. That reminds me, you and Jeff were making fun of me; so you can eat alone!" Morrison said, throwing a few last items into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, as Matt picked up his bag.

"I'm sorry… We didn't mean it. Can't you take a joke, John?" Matt said, patting him on the back.

"But Jeff seemed his usual self earlier…" John said, totally changing the subject. He knew it would distract Matt and he was worried about the younger Hardy also; but he knew Jeff wanted some space. He smiled to himself, 'Jeff will thank me later. Then I'll kick his ass for earlier.'

"That's true… I don't understand what happened. After the lights went out he seemed kinda irritated, Matt said as they walked down the hall toward the back Exit of the arena. He grabbed the knob, only to find that it wouldn't budge. He set his bag down and tried with both hands and still nothing.

"Let a real man handle this." John said, throwing his bag onto the floor and grabbing the knob, still nothing. He kicked the door and turned his back to it, shaking his head. Then jumped around and grabbed the knob again, nothing.

"I think it's locked, John." Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go around… front…" Morrison muttered, slowly started understanding. "Oh damn it. All the doors are locked. We're TRAPPED! The computers locked up when the power went out!"

"Aww.. That sucks… Now what do we do?" Matt said, running his hand through his hair.

_End Chapter 1_

Matt's trying to stay calm =p

What WILL they do now? & poor Jeffy's in a bad mood; Evan's depressed and lost; I sense a catfight amongst the divas…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story

_**Trapped**_ [[chapter 2]]

"I think first of all, we need to tell everyone else we are locked in." Morrison said, glaring at the door.

"That would be a really nice start." A voice called behind them, causing them both to jump.

"Christian, I thought you left." Matt said, staring at him.

"I was getting ready to leave when I saw Evan, he looked upset so I went to comfort him. Let him know I don't think any less of him after our match or anything. He just gets up and runs away. So I try to open the door and it's locked; I decided to try this door but looks like you guys had the same luck I did." He walked over to them, looking at the door.

"So you don't know where Evan went?" Matt said.

"No, he just took off, didn't even look back." Christian said, shaking his head.

"What'd you say to the poor boy?" Morrison said, grinning.

"We were just talking about our finishers." Christian said, glaring at John, "What's with that stupid grin?"

"Nothin'…" He said, the grin still set on his face.

"Jeff's been acting weird, too. Must've been something they eat or something." Matt said, shaking his head.

"Well… When the lights went out, Evan jumped into my lap…" Christian said, blushing and looking at the ground.

John was laughing so hard it sounded like he was choking, Matt glared at him. "Mind telling us what's so funny, Morrison?" He pinched the laughing man.

"Well if it isn't the oldest Hardy." Maryse said, before John could say anything; she flipped her hair in his face as she walked past him. He watched her walk toward the door, she let out a whimper when it wouldn't open.

"It's locked, Sweetie." Matt said, smiling at her.

"It can't be locked." She said, stomping her foot. Melina stared at the door in shock.

-----

He sat in the corner, his knees to his chest once again, curled up into a ball. He was sobbing quietly, hopping the other man in the gym wouldn't notice him. He had no such luck.

"Hey Evan man… Why are you hiding?" The Enigma had noticed him. But who said he was hiding?

He just whimpered, and continued sobbing. He stared at the wall, wishing the other high-flyer would leave.

"It's alright, man… I'm havin' a bad night, too…" Jeff said down beside Evan, his back against the wall. "I lost my phone. I need to get it back. Man, I don't even know why I didn't keep it in my bag. I do every other night." He put his head in his hands.

Evan peeked out from his hands and stared at the other man. "You lost your phone? You can use mine…" He reached into his pocket and rummaged around until he found it. "Here." He poked Jeff in the side with it.

He didn't move, "I don't have the number I need. I made reservations at this fancy hotel. It's a surprise for Beth, so I can't call her and ask. But I guess I could call her…" He took the phone and dialed her number. He explained he lost his phone, he was still at the arena.

Beth: Why haven't you left yet?

Jeff: I'm waiting for Matt to finish up around here.

Beth: See you when you get back

Then she hung up, Jeff gave Evan the phone back and put his head down again. "I let everyone down."

"No, you don't. You're an inspiration to millions of people; you're big brother looks up to you. A lot of people care about you. I'm the one that let's everyone down. I can't even put my emotions into words."

Jeff looked over at him, "Have you tried writing them down? Like in a poem form, instead of trying to blurt it all out to someone? It's unhealthy to hold your emotions in, but it's even worse to push them all out at someone, all at once."

Evan looked at the ground, "Maybe I can try to write a poem or something. Thanks, Jeff… I guess I should get my things together…"

"Yeah, me too. Matt's probably worried about me. Let's not tell anyone about the phone thing." He said, stretching and opening the gym door.

"And let's not tell anyone what an emotional wreck I am." Evan said, smiling slightly.

"Deal." They said at the same time as they walked down toward the locker room.

-----

"How are we supposed to get out of here? We don't have a key or a code to open the doors. So what do we do…?" Melina said, looking at Christian, worried.

"We just need to stay calm. We'll figure something out. We gotta work together." He said, managing to keep his voice as calm as possible.

She smiled at his confidence, "And we have to stick together."

"Why's that?" Beth Phoenix said, walking up to them, "Why is everyone still here?"

"The door is locked, you moron." Maryse spat, crossing her arms.

"Alright, Maryse, we can do without the name calling." John said, stepping in front of a now steaming Beth.

"Yeah, we gotta keep the peace until we can find a way out of here." Christian said, taking the role of the leader.

"But how do we do that? We need to find Jeff." Matt said, turning away from everyone, seeing his brother and Evan walking toward them. "Never mind."

"Evan, where have you been?" Christian said, walking up to him, grabbing his shoulders.

Evan whimpered and looked up at Jeff, he smiled, "We were talking. Is that OK with you?"

Christian let go of Evan and stepped closer to Jeff, "And what were you talking about?"

John was giggling away in the background, Maryse and Melina were looking at him like he was crazy. Matt put a hand on Christian's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. You just said we needed to work together. What the hell is this?"

"I'm just sayin', maybe it's Jeff's fault Evan was upset. You said Jeff was upset earlier. Maybe Jeff has a crush on him or something. Maybe Evan doesn't feel the same way and that pissed Jeff off."

"That's enough of that." John said, pushing Christian. "Don't talk about them like they aren't here. You're really starting to push my buttons. A minute ago you were all for the team. Now you're down everyone's throats."

Evan was now hiding behind Jeff and Matt, on the verge of tears.

"Come on, Evan… Let's leave the boys fight for dominance without an audience." Melina said, walking around the big scene. "Maryse, do you wanna come?"

Maryse was watching the guys push each other back and forth, a small smirk on her face. "Nah, I'll stay here and make sure they don't into too much trouble."

"Ok… What about you, Beth?" Melina said, putting an arm around Evan's shoulders.

"I think I better stay, too. Four guys, and one little Barbie doll doesn't sound too safe." Beth said, watching Maryse, watch the guys.

Maryse flipped her hair back so it hit Beth in the face.

"I'll cut all that pretty hair off if you do that again." Beth said, grabbing a few strands.

Maryse hissed, and slapped Beth's hand away. Beth walked back to the locker room, trying to get away from the madness.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk…" Jeff said, starting in the opposite direction Melina and Evan had started.

Maryse started running after him, "Hardy Boy… Wait for me!" She pouted.

Matt followed after her, leaving only John and Christian.

"Ok this is dumb. We are the only ones left." John said, glaring at Christian. "How about we work on a plan to get outta here?"

"Sounds good to me," Christian said and starting walking towards the front of the arena.

-----

"Christian hates me…" Evan sobbed out. Melina rubbed his back slow and calmly.

"No, Evan, he doesn't. If he did he wouldn't have gotten all defensive." Melina and Evan had become pretty good friends. Evan told her how much he cared for the slightly controlling older man, and she didn't look at him any differently.

"Now he's gonna think I'm with Jeff." Evan put his head in his hands.

"Sweetie, trust me. He just thinks Jeff hurt you, and Jeff obviously understands. That's why he didn't throw anything back at Christian. Whatever you guys were talking about must have confused him, then back there everything made sense. Jeff knows what he's doing, he'll fix it for you."

"I sure hope so…"

-----

Matt reached up and wrapped his arms around the thin blonde diva in front of him. She squirmed and called for help from Jeff, but his brother did nothing.

"Jeff! Help!" Maryse yelled, trying to kick Matt, who had now thrown her over his shoulders. He walked until he caught up with his brother.

"So what're you thinking about?" Matt said, setting the blonde back on her feet. She wrapped her arm around Jeff's as Matt wrapped his arm around her waist.

Jeff shook his head, "I don't know what to do anymore. Wrestling is messin' up my relationship."

Maryse stopped dead in her tracks, nearly tripping Matt. Her arm dropped from Jeff's this caused him to stop, and look down.

"What do you mean?" Matt said, ignoring Maryse for the time being.

Maryse started to tear up, "You have a girlfriend?" She whispered.

"Things are exactly going well. If I don't call her the second the show's over, she gets so worried. I'm afraid one of these times she's gonna call the police or something. Man, I don't know what to do; it's just started to go downhill." He shook his head, til his eyes landed on the blonde's. "Are you cryin?"

She sniffled and turned away, "…No." Then it hit her, it hadn't been Jeff she was after.

He looked at Matt then her. Matt shrugged, and walked over, putting his arms around her again. She flinched, "I'm glad to say, I'm not in love with you. It's just lust." She crossed her arms and walked away. Both Hardyz watched the blonde vixen walk away, both speechless. She grinned to herself, they wanted her, she only wanted one of them.

_End Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story

Thank you for the reviews =] glad you like the story! And I just can't seem to write Evan any other way then all emo and depressed =p

_**Stranded**_ [[chapter 3]]

"What was that about?" Matt said, looking at Jeff, confused.

"I don't know, man, we will talk about that later."

"Alright, wonder if they killed each other yet…" Matt said, a small smile appearing, "They better make up because we're stuck here until someone opens the doors."

"I think I should go talk to Christian. It seems like I created a little tension." Jeff said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that was kinda weird… The way he just jumped you like that. I never knew he was so controlling." Matt said, they stood in the same spot they had been when Maryse left them.

They decided to both go check it out.

-----

"Maybe we can toss Jeff up into the vents and he can crawl out and find some kind of opening." Morrison said, as they drew diagrams of the arena in the dirt that hadn't been cleaned up.

"Yeah, maybe… But what if he gets up there and can't get back down?" Christian said, cringing as he thought of that happening. There would be serious hell to pay if something happened to the younger Hardy.

"We need someone smaller…" Morrison said, mentally looking through images of each superstar trapped here with them; he figured out who would be the best candidate and apparently Christian was on the same page because he growled.

"Evan is not going up there. I won't let you put his life in danger." Christian was hissing through his teeth.

Morrison smiled, "So you care about him? A lot?" His smile turned into a wicked grin.

Christian immediately stopped his scary glaring and stared at him. "Yes, Evan is dear to me, why do you ask?"

"Oh… No reason. But that's why you got all defensive? You were worried about your **friend**?" Morrison was almost giggling now, he had Christian right where he wanted him.

"What are you getting at, Morrison." Christian said, regaining his composure and glaring at the other man, again.

"Oh, nothing." Morrison said, waving the conversation away. "So anyway, when do you think they clean this place? I mean look at all this dirt! Surely someone is going to come and clean it up, soon."

Christian was becoming less and less amused by Morrison's change of subject, even though the floors were definitely dirty. He knew that would probably be the way they got out, whenever the cleaning crew decided to finally show up; by the looks of it, they weren't very dedicated to their job.

-----

Evan and Melina both lay curled up on the carpeted gym room floor. It had been a long day for them and eventually, after spilling his guts to his notebook, Evan had cried himself to sleep. For the moment being, neither of them cared that they were trapped; or that their love lives weren't going the way they wanted them too. It didn't matter; they were in a different world now. A world where they were in control, where everything worked out the way they wanted.

-----

Maryse couldn't believe it, so she wasn't in love with Jeff Hardy. It had been someone else all along! She had to admit, she was really relived, she sensed that only trouble would follow if things worked out between them. Not only that, but she was tired of Jeff playing hard to get, and hearing that he had a girlfriend pushed her to the end of her line. She didn't _need_ Jeff Hardy. He wasn't man enough for her; he couldn't handle her; he just wasn't right for her. She was glad she made this discovery who'd been right under her nose all along. A real man, who was always showering her with attention, he had been patient with her when nobody else had been, he didn't think of her as a dumb blonde. She realized just how amazing this man was. She had to find him and tell him how she felt before someone else realized it.

-----

"Oh, so you guys aren't even fighting." Jeff said, disappointed.

"Uh uh." Morrison said, taking a sip from a juice box he found in his bag.

"We decided it was dumb to fight considering the one who started it left!" Christian said, crossing his arms. "coward." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't start it. How dare you blame me! You jumped all over me, just because I was talking to Evan. Maybe if you let the boy speak every now and then things would be different." Jeff said, walking back the way him and his brother had just came from.

-----

Evan stretched, that had been a nice nap. He quietly left the room, careful not to wake Melina. He started back towards where he heard the rest of the wrestler's voices. He saw Jeff walking down the hall across the building but thought nothing of it. He made it to the corner and hide there, trying to see what was going on.

Matt sighed and helped Morrison to his feet, after seeing the man struggle to get up.

"Now hold on, Jeff. Christian was just trying to protect Evan. The way Evan looked up at you did look kinda suspicious; he was worried about his 'friend'." Morrison finished a grin on his face again.

Evan bit his lip; he knew they'd take this all the wrong way. Why couldn't things be simple? Why did it always have to be so complicated?

"Yeah, how was I supposed to know what was goin on? Evan wouldn't say a word, I mean earlier tonight he just got up and left. Then I couldn't find him anywhere! Then all of a sudden you show up with him. How was I supposed to know you weren't having your way with him!" Christian was now yelling.

"Christian!" Evan yelled, finally speaking up. He walked toward the other men. Jeff looked over his shoulder and continued walking, it'd be best to stay out of it.

Christian immediately stopped his rant and spun around toward Evan, staring at him with big eyes. He'd never heard the boy raise his voice like that.

-----

She ran as fast as she could through the empty halls. She wasn't sure where she was; she'd been thinking and walking at the same time. She had to get to him and tell him the truth, she couldn't let any of the other Divas anywhere near him from now on. Especially Melina; she loved the girl, but Melina had the tendency to go after whoever Maryse had a crush on.

She ran and ran, her mind set on only one thing, one person. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her, so when she hit something solid she let out a loud gasp and hit the floor.

"What the hell!" She yelled, picking herself up.

"Sorry." Replied what she ran into, Jeff Hardy.

Her eyes lit up for a minute, then she remembered, she had a mission.

"Oui. I'm in a hurry. I must find someone." She said, smiling seductively.

"Oh… Well we're still stuck in here. So I hope he's here, too or else it'd better not be too important." Jeff said, staring at his feet.

"He is." Her smile widened. "I've finally found love!" She skipped away, towards the locker rooms.

Jeff sighed, if only things were going his way. He still didn't know what to do about his relationship with Beth. He still needed to find his phone, but he had no idea where to even begin looking.

"You look lost, confused, hurt, lonely. What's wrong?" It was Beth Phoenix's voice; he jumped a bit, not sure where she came from.

"You mean other then everything?" Jeff said, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not so bad." Beth said, holding her hand out, something resting in her palm. "I take it this is yours." She touched whatever it was she was holding and showed Jeff. It was a picture of him and his girlfriend, smiling. Phoenix had found his phone.

"Where did you find it?" Jeff asked, taking it from her.

"You must have dropped it in the girl's locker room when the lights went out. I picked it up before Maryse even saw it. And things got so crazy I kinda forgot about it." She smiled as Jeff slowly started to relax.

"You literally just saved my life." Jeff said, smiling at her. "Thank you so much… I don't know how I managed to drop this thing and not notice. And it didn't even take any damage." He continued looking over the phone. "Thanks again… Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few calls I need to make." He smiled, and waved.

Beth smiled back, "See ya." At least Jeff was semi-sane, at least now he was. She was afraid to go back to the train wreck she left earlier.

_End Chapter 3_

Hope you liked it =]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except my poem thing.

Sukkasaku & xXRiaHardyOrtonXx – thanks again for the reviews! :D you guys are awesome!

Wow this is a long chapter lol

_**Trapped**_ [[chapter 4]]

Evan started at Christian, it was now or never. He had to say what was on his mind, what he spent hours memorizing. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes really tight. In a hushed voice, he quoted what he worked so hard on:  
_"Nobody's ever cared for me  
Like you did  
You kind of pulled me in  
To your arms and took care of me_

_I was afraid to see the real me_

_But you showed it was ok_

_For me to turn away_

_From the world_

_To face my fears_

_You were always by my side_

_Not afraid to show your stride_

_Not scared of what the world thought of you_

_It's ok now_

_You've left an impression in me_

_So I'll never forget you_

_For the rest of my life_

_This is the end of time_

_I've run out of lines_

_But I'll love you"_

Evan took another deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. Christian's eyes were focused so hard on him; it was like he was looking into Evan's soul. Matt was speechless, and looking around, he saw Maryse coming toward him, in a hurry; he started towards her.

"You wrote that for me?" Christian asked, looking slightly confused. He didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. John looked like he was going to cry from happiness.

"Great job!" he mouthed to Evan, who smiled with pride.

"Yes. I wrote it for you, Christian. Jeff and I were talking and he told me to write out my feelings. I felt it would be impersonal if I just wrote it on paper. So I read over it again and again, until I had it perfect…" He blushed, as he saw Christian smile sweetly.

"It was awesome, Evan… I mean… You wrote, then memorized this for me? That means so much more then you realize, thank you." Christian said, striding over to Evan and embraced him gently. "I love you too, Evan… I'm so glad you wrote that… I could've never written something like this, but I can't believe how much I agree… We think alike I guess." Christian said, laughing and petting Evan's head.

----

Maryse's heart skipped a beat whenever she saw Matt Hardy coming towards her. She bit her lip, not sure how to word what she was about to say. He smiled, continuing until he was standing right beside her. She smiled back at him, and waved.

"Hey Matt…" She said, her heart beating loudly. She was nervous, Maryse was never nervous, but this man… he made her feel so bubbly, so jittery… She loved it, she loved love.

"Hey Maryse. What's up? You looked like you were on a mission." Matt said, laughing, but he barely made eye contact with her, and he was blushing slightly.

"Matthew, I've recently made a discovery about myself. It is not Jeff Hardy I am in love with… But…" She looked at the ground, a wide smile on her face, "… You!" she said, looking up into his dark eyes.

He looked a little shocked, but he was relieved. "Maryse, you've just made me the happiest I've been in a long time." She blinked, then he reached out for her, pulling her close. He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her gently. "I love you too, Maryse… I was so afraid you didn't notice me because you seemed to like Jeff…" he trailed off.

Maryse giggled a little, "Nah… He's a little too wild for me. And when I heard he had a girlfriend, I thought my heart broke, but it actually grew! I realized I love you!"

----

_  
_Melina looked around confused, she couldn't find anyone. She crept around each corner until she saw the one person she **really** didn't feel like dealing with. He was laughing at something, then she saw her best friend and squealed. Christian was holding Evan, and they were laughing with John about something. She didn't want to interrupt but as she went to turn around Evan caught sight of her. He ran down the hall and grabbed her arm, forcing her to walk towards the others.

"Hey Mel. Have a nice nap?" Evan said, teasingly.

She glared at him, but smiled. "Glad to see you made up with… _everyone_." She said, refusing to actually point John out individually.

John cleared his throat, "I'm gonna go find Jeffrey. He seems distracted lately."

'Like he's gonna tell **you** his problems.' Melina thought, rolling her eyes. John felt a jab in his chest as he saw her eye roll from the corner of his eye. John walked away swallowing that horrible feeling, anytime he saw her, he felt like someone was stabbing his heart. He knew he couldn't fix things, she hated him. But he came to terms that whenever he found the right girl, he'd forget all about Melina. He walked away, going to find Jeff.

"What was that about?" Christian asked Evan, who was dragging Melina. He stopped at Christian's side.

"Yeah! Really, Melina, what _was_ that about?" Evan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "John is my friend, too. I'm sorry things didn't work out between you guys and you know he still cars about you. You just crushed his heart…"

She looked at the floor. It was such a small gesture… she didn't think he would be that upset about it. Why it roused Evan up, she did not know. "I'm sorry, Evan… You shouldn't have to choose between me and him, just because we don't get along. You're my best friend, Evan! I didn't mean to hurt his feelings! I didn't think he'd be paying attention to me anyway, especially close enough to see that…"

"What did break you guys up?" Christian said, his arms crossed, staring at Melina waiting for a straightforward answer.

Melina sighed and slowly looked up, her eyes meeting Christian's. "Me and John didn't work out because, I decided I didn't love him anymore. I never did, then after I broke up with him he said those horrible things… And I've never forgiven him for it… He told me I wasn't worth his love anyway, that he only pretended to love me on camera for the fans." Melina broke down crying, she hated talking about this. It brought back so many memories, but no, she **was** done with John. She wanted nothing to do with him; it was just awful irony that her best friend was close friends with John.

Evan walked over to her and hugged her. Christian just nodded and stared at the ground, he remembered hearing some of those words repeated by the other superstars. Poor Melina had been the talk of the company, which only made it hurt worse. Here she had finally sealed those feelings away but they had been awakened.

"How about we get our things then head to the gym, since it's the only place with carpet, and call it a night?" Christian said, putting a hand on Evan and Melina's shoulder. They both nodded and headed for their locker rooms. Melina was silent the whole way to the gym, she laid on the floor, using her bag as a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Evan looked at her, frowning, and sighed. "She looks kinda depressed…" He whispered to Christian.

"Shh…" He said, kissing Evan's forehead, gently. "Let her dream…"

Evan smiled sadly, and wrapped his arms around Christian's neck and buried his face in the older man's chest.

Christian sat on the floor and pulled Evan down with him; he positioned them so Evan's head rested on his shoulder. Next thing he knew, Evan was asleep, it wasn't 10 minutes later that he had drifted off to sleep. It had been a very long day for each of them.

----

Instead of running into Jeff, John found Beth walking towards him, he smirked. Beth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Beth…" He said, stepping closer. She shifted her weight but continued staring at him. "Can't take your eyes off me? Psh. I know."

Beth rolled her eyes, "You aren't as good looking as you think you are." She smiled a little.

"Hah. You're cute when you smile. But you know, it's all in the confidence. If you believe you are hot, others will think of you as hot."

She looked at him, considering what he said. There was some truth to that, but she wasn't about to admit it to him.

"Right… That's why the other Divas prance around wearing barely any clothing." Beth never fit in with the other divas because of this fact.

John looked at her with caring eyes, "But it's even better whenever a Diva hides more of her body. Leaves room for some imagination." He grinned, "Honestly… Guys get tired of seeing that. Sometimes we just need someone who isn't constantly flaunting herself. I find it attractive."

Beth blushed a little. "Well, it's wrong for a woman to have to flaunt herself to get anywhere in life…" she looked at the floor.

John yawned, "Let's go find Jeff. Then we can get to know each other better." He grinned and started walking away from her. He stopped and made sure she was following him.

"I know I'm not as hot as the other Divas." Beth said, and started walking past John.

"What!" He yelled and ran up to her. "You are much hotter then all of those girls."

"John, you are full of shit. I'm not going to sleep with you because you keep complimenting me." Beth said, continuing to walk away.

John ran up in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. He sighed and looked deep into her eyes, "I'm not complimenting you because of that." He sighed again, "Since me and Melina broke up… Well… I've had this consistent feeling in my chest, like someone stabbing my heart… But… Whenever I'm around you… that feeling goes away…"

Beth stared at him, confused. She wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to say. It seemed like he liked her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. "What are you saying, Morrison?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

He closed his eyes, looking for the word he'd been afraid of since the break up. "I… I…" He bit his lip, this was a bad idea, he was coming off way too strong. He dropped his arms, looking at the floor.

Beth started tearing up, "John… Tell me…" She leaned down so she could look into his eyes. "I promise not to hurt you." She laughed a little.

"I… was going to stay… Well… I feel emotionally drawn to you… I mean I feel this connection and when I see you, you're all I see…" John looked up at her slowly.

She was smiling and blushing, "John… I really like you…" She put her arms around his neck and looked into his sweet eyes.

"Awesome." He said, grinning, his usual cocky attitude back. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "How about we go to the gym room too? I'm pretty sure that's where Evan and Christian were going… You must be really tired…" He said, moving his right hand under her chin.

She giggled, "Okay. Then maybe when we finally get out of here we can go on a date."

"Yes! Oh wait… We have to go find Jeff. Then we can sleep. But yes! We are going on a date as soon as those doors are unlocked!" John said, grabbing the blonde woman's hand and leading her down the hall.

It didn't take long to find Jeff, he was still on his phone arguing with someone. Beth bit her lip, maybe she shouldn't have given Jeff his phone back. He'd been stressed out enough without it.

"We **can** work this out! I'll quit if I have to, Beth!" Jeff said, pacing quickly, not even noticing the couple watching him.

"I don't care if it's my dream! If I have to pick between you and wrestling, I pick you!" Jeff was starting to get impatient. John couldn't blame him, why wouldn't that be what she wanted to hear?

"Yes, I'll talk to Vince first thing tomorrow. Then catch the first plane back home. I know I can use a break too, but really this **is** for you." Jeff said, smiling now. "I love you too… Talk to you tomorrow." He hung up, grinning now.

"So everything is okay now?" the most dominant diva in the WWE said, walking over to him, he jumped.

He quickly recovered. "Yes! I'm so happy, man, I can't wait to get out of here… I'm gonna discuss taking a little break tomorrow, spend some time with my lady, patch things up; and I won't have to give up my dream or my love."

"I'm so glad you guys agreed on this… You looked horrible earlier. John and I were just about to call it a night. Everyone's sleeping in the gym room, because of the carpet. You coming?" Beth asked, smiling at Jeff.

"Yeah, I'm beat. It's been a stressful day…" Jeff said, following the couple back to the gym room.

Jeff chuckled when he saw Evan and Christian snuggling in the corner. He put his bag down and was instantly asleep.

Beth sat down next to John, "I'm glad you stopped me…" She said blushing.

John looked at her confused, "Why's that?"

"I would've done something stupid if you let me go. So thank you." She threw her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. He kissed her back, smiling.

"We should get some sleep…" He said, laying down, Beth joined him. He scooted closer and she put her head on his chest, sighing contently.

"Goodnight…" John said, kissing her forehead. Before he knew it she was asleep, he chuckled.

----

"I don't really know… it literally just hit me!" Maryse said, giggling. "It never made sense as to why I would like Jeff, but when he said he had a girlfriend, I respected that! It made me realize Jeff and I aren't compatible at all!"

Matt laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She was his dream come true. He tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't help it… he got up at 5:00 this morning and it was now… 1:00 in the morning, he'd almost gone 24 hours with no sleep. He couldn't help it, Maryse had distracted him, and he didn't care. "I think it's time for bed, babe…"

Maryse pouted a little, but agreed. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open anyway. Matt was laying down on a bench in the locker room, Maryse was sitting with her back against the bench, he had his arms around her still. He thought for a minute, "Do you toss in your sleep? Because I'm thinking a bench isn't the safest place to sleep…" Matt said, Maryse laughed.

"You're right… Maybe we should go find where everyone else is." She stood up.

"Gym room, the only place with carpet of course." Matt said, smiling. Jeff had texted him, telling him to meet them there. Matt stood up, picked up his and Maryse's bags and walked towards the door, Maryse ran up to him and wrapped her arm around his. They made their way down to the gym room and were instantly asleep in each others arms.

_End Chapter 4_

So I've already got ch 5 started and I'm thinkin that's gonna be the last one… Hoped you liked this ch… I didn't wanna draw the end out too much cause I wanted to get to the next one. I promise it'll be better, there's a surprise couple =p


	5. Chapter 5

I randomly stumbled upon some Ted fanfics and fell in love. Then I found a few with him n Cody sooo I couldn't help myself.

Sorry everyone, this is the last chapter and so it will be the longest of course :)

_**xXRiaHardyOrtonXx – **_so sorry but I'm afraid so.. =( _**Sukkasaku**__ – _Yes! Evan is even more adorable (however that is possible…) with glasses! He only spoke up cause Jeff inspired him :P yeh Morrison thinks he's pretty amazing xD _**Hailey Egan **_- I'm glad you liked =) & I thought they were pretty cute too xD but I guess not too many other people think so =p

_**Trapped**_ [[Chapter 5]]

"Damn it, Ted. I forgot my iPod at the arena." Cody whined, kicking their hotel door shut.

"Sh. Are you trying to wake everyone else in the hotel up?" Ted replied, laying on the bed closest to him. They'd just got back from hanging out with a few of the guys. It was almost 2 now, "And why is it that you just realized you lost it?" He bit the inside of his cheek, Cody knew how to get to him.

"Well… I always listen to it at night… you know that…" Cody said, blushing slightly.

"You know I'm always asleep before you even get into bed. So don't pull that, maybe we can get it in the morning, ok?" Ted said, covering his head with the nearest pillow.

"Thanks, Teddy." Cody said, giggling and jumping onto the bed Ted was trying to sleep in. The blankets under Cody started to growl.

Ted sat up, glaring at him, "Why can't you just go to sleep? If Randy gets back and you aren't sleeping, you know it's going to be hell."

"I can't help it…" Cody whispered, "It soothes me."

Ted started laughing, Cody lost his temper and literally kicked Ted out of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Are _you_ trying to wake up the whole hotel, Ted?" Cody said, turning his back to him.

Ted sighed and climbed back into the bed. "I'm sorry for making fun of you, ok?"

Cody continued to ignore him. Ted sighed again and poked him, to make sure he was still awake. Cody jumped and glared at him, "What the fuck?!"

"Ok. I have problems falling asleep, too. I think it's just because Randy has us so paranoid, because he's so unpredictable that we can't sleep unless we have absolute distraction. I mean, if he came through that door right now, I'd be scared shitless. It kinda freaks me out that he sleeps less then a foot away from me each night. I'd prefer not to room up with him, but he'd cut my head off if I told him that."

Cody looked at him, surprised. "Really? Wow, I thought I was the only one… I mean, I just have this feeling someday he's gonna snap on us… You'll stand by me if that day comes… Won't you, Ted?" Cody moved closer to him.

"Yeah… **if** that day comes." Ted said, pulling the covers up over him, he looked like a little kid.

Cody started laughing, and snuggled under the blankets, too. "You look like a frightened little boy."

"Hey, I let you alone about your secret." Ted said, blushing slightly as he felt Cody slide a little bit closer, their arms nearly touching. It almost drove Ted mad, he rolled into his side, facing Cody, who had the covers up to his chin. "If anyone looks like a frightened little boy, it's you." Ted said, smiling.

Cody stuck his tongue out then blushed, "I don't have anything to be afraid of right now though… You'll protect from him…"

Ted's eyes never left Cody's, he wanted to pull the other boy closer, but wasn't sure if he should. "of course I will."

Just then the door burst open, and Randy came staggering in. Ted quickly dropped his head straight down, onto Cody's chest. He could felt the heat rise and Cody's heartbeat speed up, Ted himself blushed as dark as possible, there was no way Cody couldn't feel it. Randy slammed the door shut, the two boys under the blankets didn't even notice. They were in a haze; Ted relaxed a little, still using Cody's chest as a pillow.

It seemed like only a few minutes until they heard Randy loudly snoring. Ted shifted and looked up at Cody. His eyes apologetic, "Sorry, Codes…" He smiled a little.

Cody had tensed up the moment Ted's head hit his chest, he'd even been holding his breath.

Ted rolled away from him after Cody said nothing for a few minutes. Cody's mind was still in a haze, but was forced out of it when he realized the warmth that had been against him was now gone. He whimpered and looked over at Ted.

"Teddy…" He reached out for him, Ted crossed his arms.

"I said sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Teddy… It felt nice to be that close to someone…" Cody was blushing in the darkness.

Ted flipped so he was facing Cody, their faces an inch apart. Randy must have sensed the sudden movement, even in his drunken semi-unconscious state, because he started tossing. Cody could feel Ted's breath on his throat. A few seconds later they heard Randy's snoring again and relaxed.

Ted pressed his lips to Cody's neck and rolled over, his back to Cody. "Night, Codes," soon after he was sound asleep.

Cody gasped, how could Ted do something so bold then just pass out? He sighed, it must have been 3 by now, and he needed sleep. He rolled away from Ted and tried to forget about what happened, even though no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. From day one him and Ted had a special bond, not just because they were 'Legacy', but because they were meant for each other. At first Cody thought he was just being selfish, but over the years they had both failed miserably to keep a relationship with a woman going well at all. It wasn't too long ago they had both discovered they were actually gay, even though Cody knew long before Ted; considering the way his body reacted to Ted when they practiced wrestling moves on each other, their bodies so close, Cody couldn't deny the fact that he could never feel the way he felt about Ted toward a girl, personality and body wise. Before he knew it, he was fighting sleep and eventually surrendered to it, knowing he would dream of the man beside him who was so close yet still so far away.

~A few hours later~

The alarm clock in the hotel room went off. "Jesus." Randy growled, trying to turn it off. Eventually he gave up and just unplugged it.

Ted, awoken from all the commotion, was laughing at him. "Randy, I wouldn't think you'd be outsmarted by a clock."

Randy smiled a little, "So what did you and your boyfriend do while I was gone? Oh wait, I don't want to know, and I don't really care." He smirked and walked into the bathroom.

Ted blushed and looked down at his feet. He wasn't sure why he even trusted Randy with his secret, it must have been that paranoid hold he held over them. And at the time he wasn't really sure what to think, and apparently Randy had sensed this because he wouldn't leave Ted alone until he told.

Cody stirred slightly in his sleep. Ted knew if he wasn't awake before Randy was done that he'd wake him up in a not so friendly way, they'd both learned that the hard way. Ted started poking Cody in the side, causing him to twist and turn away from him, until Ted had leaned over and was now half on top of Cody. He leaned down a little closer and bit Cody's bottom lip, Cody's eyes shot open at this. The first thing he saw was Ted's eyes staring intently into his own.

"Good morning, Cody." Ted said, smirking.

Cody tilted his head, confused. "Morning, Ted."

"You need to get ready so we can go get your iPod." Ted said, hopping off the bed to get his clothes.

Cody sat up and stretched, following Ted.

~Arena~

The trapped superstars woke up one by one, a bit depressed at the fact that they were still locked in. The only ones who were peacefully dreaming were Christian, Evan, and Melina.

John smirked at Christian and Evan cuddling in the corner, and whispered to Beth, "Without me, those two wouldn't be together."

Beth rolled her eyes, "For some reason I highly doubt that."

"I'm pretty sure I was the one who brought them together." Jeff said, texting on his phone.

"I'm more willing to believe that." Beth said to a pouting John.

"John did try, it isn't his fault people ignore him about 9 out of 10 times." Matt said, grinning and burying his face in Maryse's long blonde hair.

"Thank you, Matt." John said, sticking his tongue out at Jeff, who ignored him.

Maryse giggled, and muttered something in French that nobody could completely hear. Everyone look at her, and she stared back. "We were so blind. Being locked in here is what brought us together, it even fixed Jeff and Beth in a twisted way."

Jeff nodded, understanding what she was saying. "Yeah, chances are if I'd have started home, we would've fought again, but instead we worked it out."

"In a fucked up way, this is the best thing that's happened to us." Matt said, smiling down at Maryse, who smiled back up at him.

Evan stretched and let out a small mew sound, causing Melina to giggle, who had also just woken up. Evan looked around, still sleepy, and noticed everyone staring at him, he blushed and buried his head in Christian's shoulder. Christian's eyes flicked back and forth, then opened. He looked down at the small boy, clinging to him, he looked at the boy confused but didn't get an answer.

"So now what do we do?" John asked nobody in particular, sighing.

"Sit around until someone opens the door?" Beth said, rolling her eyes, she was in no mood for this.

"I need to get on some make-up." Maryse said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"You've barely been up for an hour and you're going to put make-up on? What's the occasion?" Matt said, looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, "I must look good for whenever someone comes. I don't want them to think I was an emotional wreck the whole time. I'm more confident then that." She walked out the door towards the locker rooms.

Melina smiled and followed after her. Beth felt uncomfortable as all the eyes in the room, except Evan's, landed on her. The men wondering if the Glamazon was as vain as the other two divas.

"Hmph." She said, her nose in the air, she walked out of the room and followed the other two women.

"Gees they are high maintenance." Jeff said, laughing. He was still texting away, Matt wondered if he put his phone down while he slept but didn't ask. He was happier then he had been in a while.

After the divas had been gone for a few minutes Evan poked his head out of Christian's chest, making sure the coast was clear. He knew Melina was going to make fun of him for his noises and because he slept in Christian's arms all night.

"Hey, buddy. You're finally awake!" Morrison directed at Evan as though he was a child, earning him a glare from Christian. It was obvious Christian didn't approve of the way Morrison spoke so carefree when Evan was involved.

"John, sometimes you really need to think before you talk, man. Even though Evan does **look** and **sound** like a little kid, he really isn't." Jeff said, smirking.

Morrison grinned, and Christian threw his bag at him. "Oh so I get hit, but Hardy doesn't? That's unfair, man." He crossed his arms.

"You can be really weird sometimes, you know?" Christian said to John. Evan smiled up at him.

"Uhm… Ouch?" Morrison said, trying to look hurt even though the three of them knew he didn't care what people thought of him.

"Can you guys get along for 5 minutes?" Matt said, looking slightly amused, they had provided entertainment.

Everyone was quiet for a while and before they knew it, the divas had been gone for 20 minutes. Not that the guys had been counting. They were about to send Morrison to check on them when Maryse pranced through the door. She got quite a few questioning looks, which she ignored and went back to Matt's side; where they continued staring.

"What!" She said, finally losing her temper.

"Where are Beth and Melina?" Jeff asked, tilting his head.

"Well, Melina decided she wanted to give Beth a make-over and I told them I'd just get in the way, so I left." Maryse said, matter-of-factly.

"Umm…" Evan shifted uncomfortably, causing everyone to look at him. "You realize what that is, right, John?"

John raised his eyebrow, "No, I don't…"

"Melina is your **ex** and Beth is your **current**. You never let your ex-girlfriend converse with the current one." Evan said, shaking his head. "They will end up killing each other."

"Well, someone's gotta stop them! I'm not going, Melina will kill me!" John said, now panicking.

Evan sighed and stood up, "I'll do it. Maryse are you coming?" He looked at her.

She gave him a disgusted look, "Yeah right. I don't want to be in the middle of that catfight." She rolled her eyes and examined her fingernails.

Evan sighed again, "Fine. I'll go alone."

Christian hopped up and grabbed Evan, "I'll go too… I don't want them clawing out my baby's eyes." He smiled as Evan blushed darkly.

They disappeared down the hall, and John sighed, raking a hand through his long brown hair. "What were they talking about before you left, Maryse?"

Maryse snapped her attention from her perfect nails to her co-worker, "Nothing really. In fact, they basically only talked about Christian and Evan. It seemed as though Beth is friends with them, but I never noticed."

"She isn't really…" Morrison said, confused. "But then again, maybe _she_ was just fueling up for me and Beth's relationship."

Jeff stood up and left the room, his eyes still glued to his phone. Matt frowned; the man was going to hurt himself if he didn't pay attention.

"Maybe, they did congratulate my recent relationship. But as I was walking out of the locker room Melina said something about Beth, it kinda sounded like she was talking about Jeff's girlfriend though. She doesn't seem to like her…" Maryse's sentence trailed off.

Morrison nodded but said nothing. Now they just had to wait for Evan's report.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, John." Matt said, looking at his friend reassuringly.

"Nah, I'm not sweatin' it… I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen, but if it does, I know Beth can hold her own." Morrison said, smiling a little.

A few minutes later Christian came back into the room.

"Melina said a few mean things to Beth, but Beth just ignored them. And Melina went running out of the room crying whenever Evan tried comforting her. Beth should be coming… She was right behind me…" Christian said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sure enough, a few seconds later the Glamazon waltzed through the door. "Sorry that took so long." She said, smiling sweetly at John. She sat down beside him and kissed his cheek.

He looked at her funny, "What happened?"

She shrugged, "Melina got all emotional, I let her rant for a while then told her to shut up. Evan came in and told Melina that he was there for her, she took off running and he went after her."

"Ahh.." Was all Morrison said.

"So you didn't get physical with her?" Maryse pouted. She was hoping there would be a fight of some sort.

"No, Maryse. I made sure that there wasn't a fight." Beth said, crossing her arms.

~Ted & Cody~

"Gees you are worse then a girl, when it comes to getting ready." Ted said, sliding into his car.

Cody pouted and threw his bags into the backseat. "Why do you always gotta pick on me?" he said, sliding into the passenger seat.

Ted chuckled and pulled out of the hotel parking lot, "At least I'm going back for your iPod. You're welcome, Codes."

Cody stuck out his tongue, "You aren't thanked. And I knew you would, because you _love_ me." Cody said, smirking.

Ted shifted in his seat, Cody's smirk widen as he noticed how uncomfortable he made Ted. Unfortunately, he couldn't badger Ted anymore because they had pulled into the arena parking lot.

"So where is your iPod?" Ted asked, taking the keys out of the ignition and opening his door.

"I'm thinking our locker room, but I could be wrong." Cody said, jumping out.

They walked up to the building, Ted put his hand on the doorknob, and half turned it. "Fuck!"

Cody jumped, "What?!"

"I forgot my phone in the car. I was going to call Randy while we looked for this iPod." Ted said, shrugging, "Who knows how long it will take you to find it."

Cody glared at him and pushed past. He opened the door and turned down the hall towards the locker rooms.

~The Gym Room~

"I'm going to get a drink, are you coming Matthew?" Maryse said, standing up, and going to the door.

"Yeah, I'll come." Matt said, following her.

They turned the corner to see a man standing in the middle of the hallway, his right hand on his hip and his left messing up his hair.

Maryse tilted her head as she walked closer, "Ted?" She asked, confused.

Ted jumped, startled to hear her voice, he thought Cody and him were the only ones there. "Uhh yeah. Maryse, what're you doing here… Oh.." He muttered, seeing Matt standing behind her.

"No, no, no. We are not doing anything. We were trapped here over night. How did you get in?" Maryse said, staring at him.

"We used the door? How else?" Ted said, simply.

"So, it wasn't locked from the outside?" Maryse said, stepping dangerously close to him.

"Well, no. Now how did you get locked in here?" Ted said, with big eyes as she watched her.

"We were all running a little late, and apparently they don't keep this arena open very late." Matt said, shrugging.

"How many of you got stuck here?" Ted asked, ignoring Maryse's glares now.

"The two of us, Jeff, Morrison, Beth, Melina, Evan and Christian; we were all trapped here over night." Matt answered.

"Wow…" Was all Ted said, he was surprised they hadn't killed each other.

"I guess we can go and tell everyone we are free!" Maryse shouted, and ran back to where the others were.

Matt sighed, smiling. "That woman is such a handful sometimes."

Ted raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Cody came running up to him, "Ted, I found Evan and Melina, they said they were locked in."

Ted nodded at Matt, "Matt says there was a few people with them." Who nodded back at him.

Maryse came back with her and Matt's bags and ran for the exit. Cody looked at her with big eyes as she almost ran him over.

Shortly after, the rest of the group appeared, their bags also in hand. Jeff still attached to his phone, Matt wondered how the battery hadn't died yet. He laughed at his little brother, but he was too set on his mission to even notice.

"I'm just gonna leave with Beth." Morrison told Matt, patting him on the back. "See you later."

Beth rolled her eyes at Matt, who was snickering; but followed Morrison out to her car. Matt heard a distant horn and decided it was probably Maryse or Jeff wanting him to hurry up.

"Thanks, Ted." Matt said, walking towards the door.

Ted turned toward him, "Hey, Matt…" Matt turned around, and looked at him, "Why didn't you guys just call someone to open the door?"

Matt stopped dead in his tracks, "Well…" he thought for a moment, "We weren't sure if the door was locked on the outside. Plus, I guess nobody thought to use their phones, except Jeff, who was too distracted by other things to think of that…" Matt had thought of why nobody else had realized this would work, but this experience helped everyone in some way or another. He turned and walked out the door, to find his little brother and girlfriend fighting over the front seat. He told Jeff to get in the back, earning a squeal of delight from Maryse and a viscous glare from Jeff.

Ted and Cody stood in the middle of the hallway, staring at each other. "So… we need to find this thing…" Ted said, putting his arm around Cody's waist.

"…" He brushed what Ted said off, "Where's Evan, Christian, and Melina?"

"Probably getting their stuff together. Wanna go look for them?" Ted asked, leaning in and kissing Cody on the forehead.

"Okay." Cody said, blushing a little. They walked down to the locker room, where Cody had seen them last.

"I think you would look really nice in a dark green, both of you!" Melina giggled, as Cody and Ted walked through the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cody said, sitting down by them. Melina and Evan were sitting beside each other, bouncing while Christian sat back in the corner, and looked to be deep in thought.

"Oh, nothing. We are just planning a wedding." Evan said, giggling with Melina.

"Who's wedding?" Ted asked hesitantly.

Melina and Evan giggled louder, and Christian smiled a little.

"We are planning out Evan and Christian's future wedding!" Melina said, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, well that's nice. But you gets know you don't have stay here anymore, right? The doors are unlocked now." Cody said, poking Ted's side, who swat at him.

Christian's head snapped up, "Really? Then why are we still here, Evan." He got up and put his hand out for the younger boy to take it.

Evan took Christian's hand and bounced up, "Well, we were having so much fun, I just kinda forgot…" he blushed.

Melina stood up to, "Yeah, it was my fault. But the way our schedules are, me and Evan haven't really got much time to hang out… And I've missed that, but this has allowed us to bond for a little…" She looked ashamed of herself.

"Well, you can come to dinner with us." Christian said, smiling brightly.

Evan and Melina gasped and ran to get their stuff.

Christian chuckled and looked at Ted and Cody, "So what're you guys doing here?"

"Umm.." Cody started, blushing.

"He forgot his iPod here last night." Ted said, grinning.

"Good thing, if you hadn't have came along we'd still be stuck here for God knows how long." Christian pat them on the back and left.

"Okay, come on." Ted said, pulling Cody farther down the hall, they had the last locker room, at the very end of the hall.

"I hope you don't do this again, Codes." Ted said, giving him a sideways glance.

"I'll try not too." Cody said, grinning.

They opened the door and walked back to were Cody kept his things. He looked all around the room for a few minutes until Ted cleared his throat.

"Found it." He said, holding the iPod up.

Cody blushed, it had been under the bench he walked past 3 times. He didn't know how he didn't see that.

Ted handed it to him, and laughed. "Let's get out of here…" He put his arm around Cody and they left the arena to go get some lunch, along with the rest of the couples.

**End.**

Ughh.. that wasn't the best ending… Buttt I didn't want to push ted and Cody onto each other too much. I wanted all the characters to have a happy ending I guess I'm a nice person after all :) haha. This is the longest chapter though, by far =p I hope you liked this though. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
